Keeping Warm
by LunaClipse
Summary: One-shot. One winter night when Bella and Edward are moving boxes into her storage room, they end up getting locked in there with nothing but the cold. What will they end up doing to keep warm? All-human. M for lemons.


**This is the one-shot that some of you voted on. My other story was annoying me so I decided to take a short break and write something else.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer but the plot is mine. **

**Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Keeping Warm**

**BPOV**

"Thanks again for coming over to help me with the boxes."

"No problem, Bells."

"I just feel bad. I know that Friday night is like movie night for you and Tanya."

"It's really no trouble. Besides I'd rather be freezing my ass off and helping you than watching _Titanic_ for the 112th time." Edward winked at me from across my storage room and a faint blush flushed across my face.

It had been like this between us for years. Ever since one of my best friends, Tanya, started dating Edward we had become close. I had always had a crush on him. It wasn't until recently that it had escalated to full on lusting after him.

I would never in a million years do that to Tanya though. She had helped me through some tough times and I had helped her. We have known each other since high school and that was one of the reasons she had no real problem with me and Edward being close friends.

He and I might engage in some light flirting and banter back and forth, but she knew it was her that he would come back to every night.

"Why are you even moving all of this shit?" Edward was somehow sweating from the exertion, even though the boxes weren't that heavy and the storage room felt like it was well below freezing.

"I'm getting a _roommate, _I guess you could call him, to help pay for the bills. So, I have to clear the stuff out of the closet and just put away some of the random shit that was in the guest bedroom."

Edward's head shot up immediately in surprise. "Please don't tell me you just said _him_."

"Yeah… so? What of it?" I knew he would have a problem with it, just like everyone else, so I waited until the last possible moment to tell him.

"Bella! You're not having some stranger live here with you! He could be a serial killer. Or worse! What if he turned out to be a rapist or something?"

"Then I'd pepper spray him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella!"

"What's done is done. We already came to an agreement and I can't back out now!"

"What's done _isn't _done and you absolutely _can_ back out!"

"No, I can't. Edward I need this. I'm sorry my parents weren't loaded and I didn't have my life handed to me on a silver platter! I can't afford to live in this house by myself and I refuse to leave. I know you wouldn't understand this concept, but my parents actually _worked_ for this house and I have to _work _for this house. So if that means that I have to take in a roommate, then so be it!"

"That was a low fucking blow Isabella and you know it."

I just turned my head away, refusing to look at him. I wouldn't apologize or feel any sort of remorse. He just made me so angry sometimes I couldn't help what came flying out of my mouth.

"Nothing to say?" I just rolled my eyes. "Well then you can just do the rest of this fucking work on your own, bitch." He dropped the box he was holding and I'm sure I heard something break.

"You can be so fucking childish sometimes!"

"Well then how about we just don't talk anymore? That way you don't have to put up with my _childish_ behavior!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I'm leaving now!" He walked over to the door of my storage room and yanked. It wouldn't budge.

"I thought you said you were leaving, asshole!"

"I'm trying! You're stupid, shitty house is broken!"

"Excuse me?" I went up to the door and started tugging at the knob. "It's not stupid and it's not shitty!" With a forceful tug both Edward and I went flying backwards with me landing flat on top of him and a bunch of boxes. We both groaned.

"Get the fuck off of me. You weigh a damn ton!" I had been lying so that his chest was against my back and my ass was pressed up against his crotch.

"I'll have you know that I only way 115 pounds douchebag!" When I got up I made sure to push down hard on his chest with one hand and even harder on his dick with the other.

"Fuck!" His voice went up an octave from the pain.

After laughing at him for a few minutes I looked at the door and almost screamed. "Edward where is the fucking knob?"

"What?"

"The knob for the door. You know, our only way out of this ice box!"

He lifted his hand up and opened his palm showing me the brass door handle. "You mean this one?"

This time I actually did scream. Edward immediately covered his ears. I ran at him and started slapping and punching his chest.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get out now? We're probably going to freeze to death. There's no damn insulation in here and there's practically a blizzard outside!"

He just stood there for a while while I smacked the shit out of him, but he soon snapped out of it and held onto my wrists so I couldn't hit him anymore. I tried to get my hand loose but it was useless, so I plopped down on the already crushed boxes.

I rubbed my reddening wrists when he let go.

"Now that you're done bitching at me we can try to figure out how to get the hell out of here." He ran his hands through his bronze hair. "Hey, where's your cell phone?"

"I left it upstairs. Where's yours?

He patted his jean pockets and cursed. "I must have left it in my jacket pocket which I left hanging on the chair. Also upstairs."

"Well this is just fucking great." I looked upwards. "Why me, God? I've been good. I haven't done anything to be punished for. What have I done to deserve freezing to death?" Edward rolled his eyes at me. "And to freeze to death with _him_."

"Jesus, Bella. Put a damn sock in it. I'm not exactly thrilled to be stuck with you either, but stop with the drama. We're not going to _die_!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here alive, Assward? It's not snowing cats and dogs out, no, it's snowing frickin' elephants. There's no heating in this retarded storage room and I'm already freezing! We've only been in here ten minutes!" I think I started hyperventilating some time towards the end because the next minute Edward was wrapping his arms around me telling me "it would be okay" and to "relax."

When I finally calmed down and he let go I started to shiver. I didn't realize how warm I'd felt with his arms wrapped around me. That realization was followed by some steamy images that I hastily pushed away for Tanya's sake and for my own.

Edward had started pacing and I noticed that you could see every hot breath that he was letting out.

Only more proof to how cold this fucking room was.

"Bella, is there any other way out of here?" He stopped pacing, momentarily, to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Look around, Edward. Do you see any other way out of here except for the one, now broken, door?"

"Jesus! I was just asking." I unknowingly rubbed my hands on my arms trying to create friction and warm myself up. Edward took notice. "We just have to stay warm until Tanya realizes I'm not home yet and comes over to check up on us."

"O-okay. W-we c-c-can d-do that." My teeth were chattering so much it was hard to talk.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"What? W-what's wr-wrong?"

"Do you remember what movie I said Tanya was watching?"

"Yeah, T-t-ti-t-tanic." Then it hit me. "Oh sh-shit!"

"Yeah… shit's right." Both Edward and I knew Tanya well enough to know that she never stays awake during that movie. I doubt she's ever even seen the end of it. "If she falls asleep we're screwed."

Looking around, it finally dawned on me as to where we were. There had to be a blanket in _one_ of these boxes.

"Edward, start opening these boxes. See if you can find a blanket or something."

"Right. Good idea." He took out his box cutter and started massacring the boxes.

After we were about halfway through the boxes, I really started to panic. All we had found so far was a couple old t-shirts and some extra pairs of socks.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was stock-still standing over an open box labeled "Toys."

_Shit!_

I ran over and closed the box up as quickly as I could. "Yeah, I don't think there's anything of use in there."

_ God, this I so fucking embarrassing!_

"W-where…? W-w-what…? _Why?_" He was stuttering like crazy but it definitely wasn't from the cold.

"Maybe you should look over there now." I had to physically move him since he still seemed to be stuck in place.

He went back to work when the shock wore off but it was quiet while we continued to search.

We were both standing over the last box, staring at it nervously. We hadn't found any blankets or anything else useful in any of the other ones. If there wasn't anything in this one, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye.

"You wanna do the honors?" I said finally to Edward as I nodded towards his hand holding the box cutter.

"I'd rather you did, I'm scared as to what I might find in this one." He said it mockingly and I blushed.

I used my nail to scratch off the tape and opened it cautiously, just in case there were any more embarrassing items.

I almost cried when I saw my old flowery, cotton comforter in there. I yanked it out and wrapped it around myself.

I looked up when I heard a throat being cleared and saw Edward standing there with goosebumps on his arms and his teeth chattering.

"Ugh. Get in here." He looked like a kid who got a puppy for Christmas when I opened my arms and wrapped the blanket around him.

The bed that this had been for wasn't exactly that big so when I tried to wrap it around us long ways it didn't encase us completely and when I tried to wrap it around us sideways, our legs weren't covered and were freezing in a matter of seconds.

I was getting frustrated trying to figure this out when Edward said he had a suggestion.

"How about I sit down in the old leather futon and you sit in my lap so we can be comfortable and it will fit all the way around us sideways."

"Alright. Just hurry up. I'm freezing my ass off!"

He pushed the boxes off and dusted the futon before plopping down on it and opening up the blanket for me.

I practically jumped into his lap, which I really should have thought about beforehand. He was sitting down Indian style and I landed right on his crotch, once again.

He let out a loud hiss.

"Fuck! Edward, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I was just so cold." I was moving around in his lap, trying not to put any more pressure on his already sensitive area but that didn't seem to help because his hands shot out and grabbed my hips, holding me in place.

"Oh, Jesus." He threw his head back. "Please stop moving!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to…" I cut myself off instantly when I felt his very prominent hard on pushing into my ass. That sent an immediate flame to my girly parts. I wiggled trying to get a better feel of it and Edward just let out another loud hiss.

"Maybe you should stop trying to… oh God."

**EPOV**

_Holy motherfucking shit. She won't stop fucking wiggling and now stupid Little Eddie won't go back to sleep._

I don't know why she feels the need to torture me. It's bad enough that I've wanted her since the first time Tanya introduced us, now she's moving every which way on my cock. I had to just make do with being her friend when I couldn't get her the hell out of my head. And now, she's practically dry humping me.

She smells so good and she's so damn warm in this icy room.

"Oh, fuck." My grip on her hips tightened as I moved her back and forth on my dick. "Bella." My voice came out embarrassingly breathy.

"Edward…" She whispered. "We can't."

"Why not?" I grumbled back.

"Tanya." Cue the moan "Oh, God, right there."

"What about h-her?" I questioned.

"She's your… oh shit… girlfriend." I could feel her warmth threw our jeans and it was driving me crazy.

"Bella? For one night, let's just drop the pretense that we don't have feelings for each other."

"You know we can't. She's by best friend." She turned around to face me and I just couldn't resist. I leaned in and our lips met. It was slow at first but heated up in a matter of seconds. I bit on her lower lip and lightly pulled back.

She let out a loud moan that went straight to my dick. I quickly unfolded my legs and spun her around so that her knees were on either side of my lap and her pussy was right over my dick. My hands, of their own accord, moved down and started to undo the button and zipper of her skin-tight jeans. At the same time, her hands rushed to undo the buttons of my shirt.

I couldn't get her pants off in this position so I moved my attention upwards. My fingers clenched around the hem of her tee and yanked. Her shirt went flying and her tank top soon followed. I could see the goose bumps form on her bare stomach.

In all the commotion I hadn't noticed that my shirt had also come off until I felt a chill when Bella left the warmth of the comforter to peel of her jeans. I almost had a heart attack at the age of 24 when I saw that she had gone commando. I was soon distracted by her chest, though, as she unhooked her bra and it fell to the ground. Her nipples hardened from the temperature.

Bella had been the star of my dreams for what seemed like forever but that version of Bella could not even begin to compare to the real one standing in her naked glory in front of me.

Not being able to ignore my aching cock any longer, I grabbed Bella by the hips and yanked her back into my lap. She let out a small gasp that made me look up into her eyes. They were dark with lust and what I could swear was some sort of affection.

When we broke out of each other's gazes she began to fumble with my belt and the button and zipper of my jeans. I hastily pushed her hands out of the way and finished the job myself. Meanwhile, her hands drifted slowly up my chest, over my shoulders, behind my neck, and into my bronzed hair. She gave it a rough yank and I groaned. She leaned forward and gave my ear a sensual lick, resulting in another loud groan.

My hands made their way to her ass and I lifted her up so I could work my pants and boxers down my legs and left them forgotten at my ankles.

She pulled back when she felt me hard and ready at her soaking entrance and forced our lips into a searing kiss. When we separated for air I noticed that one of her hands had retreated from my hair and moved down to grasp my cock. She led my head to her pussy and quickly sank down onto it. Her tightness engulfed me and left me momentarily breathless.

My hands on her waist set a slow pace and she adjusted to my size. When our speed picked up she arched her back letting her head fall back and leaving her beautiful breasts open for me to devour. I pulled one of her nipples between my lips and relished the sound or her breathy moans as she continued to ride me. Deciding that her other breast seemed left out, I switched to it while massaging the one I recently attended to.

"Why did we wait so long?" Her angelic voice broke the silence.

"Probably because we didn't know it would feel so fucking good." We both broke out into light laughter but hers was cut off when I hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

"Oh shit, Edward. Right there. Do that again." I swirled her hips above me and repeated my previous moves to hit that spot again. I knew I was successful when she shrieked in pleasure.

A tightening was beginning in my groin and I knew it would only take a little bit more for my release but I would hold out until Bella had hers first. One hand let go of her waist and found its way to her sensitive clit. She shivered over me as I continued to pound into her light frame.

"Ed-d-ward, I'm so close!"

"I know me too, baby." I sped up my movements and almost came right then when I looked down and watched my dick disappear into her tight pussy and come back out covered in her wetness.

"That's it Eddie. I'm coming… I'm coming!" I latched onto her nipple once more and scraped my teeth over it lightly as her inner muscles fluttered over my erect member.

The feeling of her wet, tightness and the sound of her screaming orgasm brought me to my own. I pounded into her with all that I had until I was completely spent. She collapsed onto me and I wrapped our now sweaty bodies in the warm blanket. Before we drifted into sleep, I heard her whisper in my ear, "Never tell Tanya."

I awoke, still inside of Bella, to the sound of banging at the door of the storage room. I shook Bella awake and she jumped right off of my lap and onto the hard, cold, stone floor from the surprise of it.

"What the hell Edward?"

I put a finger to my lips and pointed to the door.

"Bella? Is that you in there?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Emmett is that you out there?"

"Yeah. I came over to drop off some boxes this morning but when I tried to open the door the handle wouldn't work. Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"_We're?_"

"My friend Edward is here with me. Do you think you'd be able to kick the door down? We're stuck in here."

"Sure, I can try."

I had been quiet and motionless during their whole exchange through the door but when I heard him start kicking the door I rushed to pull up my pants and yank my shirt on while trying to help Bella locate her missing articles of clothing.

She had just buttoned her jeans when a huge man came barreling through the doorway. Bella ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Em, you're my savior!" I cleared my throat and he let her down. "Oh! Emmett this is Edward, my friend. And Edward this is Emmett. My new roomie."

My jaw dropped at the last part of her introduction and my heart sank a little. From the way he was looking at her I could tell that he wanted her and how was I supposed to compete with a grizzly bear?

Looks like I'll be going back to Tanya after all.

"Umm Bella?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Is that a box of what I think it is?"

* * *

**Just to clear some things up... the box that they are talking about is a box of sex toys that Bella had hidden in her storage room.**


End file.
